


Am I the father of our child?

by AnnSnape



Series: Steter stuff [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Stiles, I cried while comming up with this story, It was more dramatic in my head but I did my best to write it realistic, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Peter and Stiles love each other, Talk Shows, The Jeremy Kyle Show, but not a funny or fluffy one, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: Stiles and Peter are sitting on the Jeremy Kyle show because Talia thinks that Stiles hides something.(Trigger warnings in the end notes)





	Am I the father of our child?

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS IN THE NOTES AT THE END!
> 
> I only choose not to put on warnings to this to not spoiler it but seriously if you´re very easily triggered or just sad at the moment, look at the End Notes.
> 
> Also, while I wrote this I heard the song "Papa, can you hear me" by Barba Streisand. It doesn´t fit the story but the emotions she sings about kind of does? I don´t know.

Stiles is sitting in the chair on the Jeremy Kyle show and he rubs his hands together. They are sweating and his heart is beating uncomfortably fast. The theme of the show is “Am I the father of our child?” In one of the backrooms is sitting Stiles and Peters child, playing with one of the nannies from the show and Auntie Lydia.  
The little two-year-old baby boy is smiling at his Auntie while Jeremy is talking to Peter, Stiles husband. Stiles and Peter are happy, they are married for five years now and Stiles never thought he could be that happy in his life. 

Then why are they on this show? Because Talia, Peters sister, claims that she saw Stiles cheating on Peter before he announced that he was pregnant. Peter is a good brother and trusts his sister to death so, of course, he believed her after some convincing.  
Stiles tries to take a deep breath but even breathing is difficult for him, Peter wants a DNA test because he isn´t sure if he is the biological father anymore.  
It is Peters sisters fault that the man became doubtful and the next thing Stiles knows is that he is sitting in this god damn chair.  
“… and when you, Peter, asked Stiles if he is hundred per cent sure if you´re the father he ´acted untrustworthily´ you said?”, Jeremy asks Peter and the man confirms that indeed he acted differently. 

Stiles can´t counter anything because Peter knows Stiles, he could always tell when Stiles was lying or nervous. Jeremy nods and turns to the cameras,  
“We made a lie detector test AND a DNA test. At first, we asked Stiles, “, Jeremy shows to the younger man who barely looks up, “ if he has cheated on Peter during their marriage. After that, we will see if Peter IS indeed the father or not.”  
Stiles looks around the room, everyone looks at him with disgust, others are concentrating on Peter, sharing sympathetic smiles with his husband. 

Stiles is nervous, he doesn´t want to be here and feels like his skin is burning from the inside out, Stiles scratches himself as hard as he can without alert anyone’s attention. He always does that if something becomes too much for him, the pain dulls the panic inside his stomach.  
Jeremy grabs one sealed card and looks at Stiles, “We asked you if you cheated on Peter and you said?”  
“I said, no.”, Stiles answers in a shaky voice.  
“And you said no. The test confirms that you… were telling the TRUTH.”, Jeremy waves the card above him for the cameras to catch before handing it to Stiles, the crowd is applauding for both of them. 

Stiles' hands are shaking, he smiles faintly and takes multiple deep breaths, he would never cheat on Peter. The man looks at his husband and Peter seems relaxed, Talia had convinced her brother many things in his life but this was the most malicious thing Stiles can imagen. Thankfully he can shove her this test in her ass because she lied!  
Stiles' mouth is dry and a bit weight is lifted off his shoulders, the sour feeling in his stomach drops and then he feels cold. One test down. 

Peter looks at his husband with a loving and apologising eyes, Stiles can´t hold the glaze and thinks of the DNA test. The itching under Stiles skin becomes worse, he thought he would never think about… it… again, he just wants to have a happy family with the love of his life.  
The crowd silences again and Jeremy begins speaking again, “Now. This is good and I believe the next one will be an easy one. The DNA test, “, Jeremy brings out the other test quickly, “Stiles, is Peter the father of this child?”  
Stiles' heart stops for a second and he almost believed he couldn´t answer, “Of course he is the father.”, Stiles brings out with force, thinking only that. Peter is the father, he has no doubt, he MUST be the father… he must be…

Stiles is tense and he is near the tears from all this stress now. The man sends out his last prayers before Jeremy opens the second card.  
“Peter Hale you are…”, Jeremy smiles and looks at the card, the smiles vanish immediately. The crowd is deadly silent and Peter thinks he might die as well, “I am sorry, … you are not the father.”  
No one says a word, the picture of their little boy appears on the screen behind them. Peter takes the DNA results from Jeremy and can´t talk a word.  
Suddenly, every eye is on Stiles. 

Stiles sits there and… feels numb. He feels trapped in a bad dream and wants to wake up, he can´t even feel the tears when they start falling. No. No this can´t happen, he thinks and tries to progress what Jeremy just said.  
“Peter is the father…”, he whispers which the microphone can detect easily.  
Jeremy walks over to Stiles, “No he is not, boy.”, the moderator isn´t sure what voice he should use because Stiles reaction isn´t quite what he usually gets.  
“No…”, Stiles rasps out and now, the tears are falling hard. “No, no no no no…”, he whimpers and the numbness becomes disgust and self-hate. 

Stiles tries to breathe but it is difficult, his mind is panicking and all he these it … this …smile…, Stiles closes his eyes, pushing his monsters out of his head but they just wouldn´t leave him. Stiles monsters never leave.  
Jeremy is unsure what to do and he calls his medical team on the stage, they surround Stiles and he walks over to Peter who can´t decide what to focus on.  
“He didn´t cheat…”, Peter says to Jeremy. “, …How?”, the man looks to Jeremy.  
“I don´t know… we never had something like this before.”, the moderator confesses. 

It takes a few moments but eventually one of the medical team calls Jeremy back, Stiles had a panic attack what confuses Jeremy. If Stiles isn´t cheating but Peter isn´t the faster, Stiles MUST be a liar but what doesn´t fit in is Stiles reaction. As if Stiles thought that Peter was the father as well.  
“Stiles, can you look at me?”, Jeremy asks softly and the boy looks up with teary eyes.  
Jeremy doesn´t know why but this looks breaks his heart and scares him to the bones at the same time, as if behind Stiles eyes is so much more than the boy is willing to reveal.  
“I didn’t cheat…”, Stiles whimpers, trying to hold the angst inside of him. 

“I know you didn´t cheat, darling,”, Jeremy begins with the urge to be soft with this boy, “but we need to know who the child’s dad is. Who is it if not Peter?”  
Again, Stiles sees this disgusting smile before his eyes and the dread in his stomach makes him sick, Stiles throat it tight and the boy is scared. He can feel the hands on his body again, the smell, the voice by his ears...  
Oh, Stiles hasn´t just hoped that Peter would be the father, Stiles life depended on it and now everything he tried building up again falls into a deep hole. 

Stiles cries again, he wants to change what happened and hates himself for being so weak. He pulls his legs to his stomach in a protective manner and he looks into Jeremy's eyes.  
“I am sorry…, “, Stiles cries out softly what breaks the soul from everyone in this room,”, I didn´t…”  
“What, darling?”, Jeremy asks further but Stiles shrinks deeper into himself. Now, Peter stands up and walks to his husband, he is confused still but he never saw Stiles this vulnerable in his life. The crowd is silent and watches the stage intensely. 

Before Stiles' eyes, he sees hands grabbing and the boy's feelings sink down again, “I didn´t want… he… he…”, Stiles cries out again and looks up at Peter, “I…”  
Stiles shut his mouth again, he just can´t say it. Why the hell can´t he talk? Panic is inside him everywhere, he thinks he might throw up and he is so scared.  
“Who is ´he´?”, Jeremy asks not losing the focus from the topic.  
Stiles looks down and takes a deep breath and thankfully he doesn´t throw up, he needs to be brave, Stiles knows that and while he speaks he never looks up again,  
“I had sex with someone else before I became pregnant…”, Stiles confesses but before the people around him could react he continues, “, but…but it wasn´t …consensual…”, he whispers.

Stiles closes his eyes, he doesn´t want to know how they react. He doesn´t want to know PETERS reaction, he can´t live with Peter looking at him with disgust and leaving him. The boy begins to cry again and moans out loudly, he never said it out loud once. 

Peters face breaks down and he goes on his knees beside Stiles chair, the man can only hold onto his crying love and watching Stiles fall apart.  
Jeremy lets them have some privacy and turns around, he is near the tears himself. “Shit…”, he mutters under his breath and takes his time.  
Behind everything of that, the little boy of Stiles and Peters is on the screen still. Jeremy looks at it and looks back at Stiles, the baby wasn´t Peters but Jeremy can understand how desperately Stiles wanted it to be Peters.  
The moderator feels his stomach sink as well, this is so fucked up… 

He calls his therapist on the stage who walks straight to Stiles, Jeremy tells the cameramen to not focus on Stiles and tells his security to move the married couple off the stage.  
When they are gone he turns to the crowd and the fitting camera,  
“I… I can´t believe this…”, he looks again on the screen, “, I decided to cut this here, my team will help them and consult them as good as possible. I can deal with cheating or stealing but this? This is too much, I and this show isn´t the right place to discuss… rape victims and a pregnancy as a result... The boy needs professional help with such a trauma and I think this is where the show should end with filming their lives.”  
Jeremy takes one last look on the screen where the child is,  
“God bless their hearts.”, he says before the cameras shut down.

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of Rape and childbirth as a result.


End file.
